If only he knew
by Kdrevm
Summary: Is a one-shot with the potential to be a full length story depending on reviews. Something goes terribly wrong with Naruto's birth. Something no one expected.


_Hey guys and girls Kdrevm is here. This little piece is a one-shot that has the potential to become a full story. Really its just me trying to vent some ideas. So please review with any idea, opinions, suggestions or stuff like that. But enough talking lets get on with the story._

**!****WARNING****! As usual, the first chapter of my stories is pretty graphic. You have been warned.**

* * *

The loud shriek of a woman's scream rang through the isolated forest. The screams only grew louder and louder as we ventured deeper and deeper into the forest.

In the forest we found a very peculiar sight. Several masked figures stood just outside of a small shack. By the posture of the intimidating figures, one could only guess that they were guarding the small shack.

The small shack was also the source of the loud and piercing shriek of a woman. The volume of the scream could only hint at the torture the woman was taking inside of the shack.

We journey into the room with our minds prepared to witness the unspeakable torture the woman was going through. We were shocked however that instead of seeing a woman being tortured by a cruel man, we see what seemed to be a woman going through her pregnancy. What a strange sight.

"Minato I swear to go when this is over, I'm fucking castrating you!" The pregnant woman screamed to the man who's hand she was currently crushing.

The woman had long hair that reached all the way down to her hips. She had light blue eyes and a round face. Her stomach was currently bloated with the signs of pregnancy.

Minato flinched as the woman continued to crush his hand. Minato was handsome in many other's opinion. He had blonde spiky hair with blue eyes. He had a lithe but muscular build that was barely kept hidden under his cloak. His cloak was haori that was decorated with red flames.

"Hush Kushina. I need to focus on containing the Kyuubi." A woman said while holding her hands over Kushina's stomach. The woman seemed to be middle aged with slight graying hair that was wrapped into a bun. She had a white cloak on that surrounded her body. Her hands were currently glowing green over Kushina's stomach.

Kushina turned to the woman with fury in her eyes.

"I would love Biwako to see you try and be quiet while giving birth AND TRYING TO CONTAIN THE FUCKING KYUUBI." Kushina screamed at Biwako ignored her the outburst and continued her work.

Minato started to release a short chuckle but had to stop when he felt an incredible amount of pain shoot through his hand.

"And what the hell do you think you're laughing about?! This is all your fault." Kushina yelled. Minato gained a sheepish look but once again stopped when Kushina's grip became even tighter.

Yes a strange sight indeed. But this is not our final stop. If we look closely, we can see a strange symbol adorning Kushina's stomach.

The sound of dripping water was the only sound that greeted us inside of the seal. The surroundings look like the contents of a sewer. If one were to listen very closer, you could hear the crying of a child and the low growling of a fox.

We follow the sound to find an even more percuilar sight than the one outside. Floating in mid-air was a solid ball of steel. Impaled of the ball of steel by 13 spikes was a giant nine-tailed fox. Each of the fox's tails, hands and feet were impaled. His arms, legs and neck were bound by steel chain. The fox was currently staring down at a baby with pure hate in his eyes.

The baby he was staring at was obviously Kushina's and Minato's baby. He had blonde spiky hair with blue eyes. He had a chubby face and was currently releasing a loud cry that sounded eerily similar to its mother.

"**The time... Its near**." The giant fox said. The baby ignored the fox in favor of crying. The fox smiled as it looked back at the baby.

"Your infernal ningen parents plan on sealing me into you. Why don't we speed this process up a little bit." The fox said while a giant grin stretched across his face. He then closed his eyes and started to seemingly meditate. Through what seemed to be an enormous amount of effort, a thin sliver of red, bubbling energy started to flow from one of the tips of the fox's tail into the baby boy. As soon as the energy made contact with the baby, its crying intensified greatly.

* * *

"Somethings not right." Biwako said to herself as she continued to try and contain the Kyuubi. For the past couple of hour, the Kyuubi had been relentlessly trying to free itself from the seal. But now its effort had suddenly diminished. The other thing that bothered her was that the baby's heart race had sky-rocketed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMETHINGS NOT RI-" Kushina was silenced when a large bulge appeared in her stomach. The bulge only stayed there for several moments before disappearing.

"Did you see that?" Minato whispered to Biwako. Biwako nodded slowly as Kushina looked down at her stomach gleefully.

"My baby is kicking." Kushina said cheerfully. Suddenly another bulge appeared in Kushina's stomach. However Kushina released a small grunt at this one.

"Biwako is it su-" A loud scream ripped through Kushina as another large bulge appeared on her stomach.

"What the hell is going on?" Minato asked himself while looking helplessly at his wife.

"I-i don't know." Biwako said while trying to help Kushina as several large bulges appeared on Kushina's stomach.

"H-H-he's kicking too hard." Kushina cried out. Suddenly a wave of red chakra ripped from the inside of Kushina's stomach. The trio stared at the hand for several moments before Kushina released a horrofic scream.

"What in kami's name?" Minato mumbled in shock as he watched as the chakra suddenly shot out of his wife's stomach. He stood there stunned as Biwako rushed passed him and placed his hands onto Kushina's stomach.

"I-I-It seems like the baby is trying to f-force itself out of her st-" Biwako was interrupted when a hand of red chakra pierced through Kushina's stomach and wrapped around her neck. Biwako didn't even have a moment to register the intense heat the energy was giving her before her neck was crushed in a shower of bone, flesh and blood.

Minato stood in shock as his surrogate grandmother was just brutally murdered in front of him. He quickly snapped out of his shock. He dashed over to the still screaming Kushina and tried to comfort her.

"S-stay still Kushina. I'm going to try and ..." Minato started to go through handsigns as he realized that the source of the red chakra was the Kyuubi. Minato finished his hand signs and moved his hand towards Kushina's stomach.

A hand made of red chakra ripped through the remnants of Kushina's stomach and slashed him across his fast. Minato was sent flying across the room by the force of the slash.

Minato slammed into the world with a loud crash. A throbbing pain shot through his head as his head harshly slammed into the solid concrete wall. Minato pushed through the pain however and got up.

Minato heard his wife let out a loud, roaring screech before it was suddenly cut off by the a loud squelch and the sound of tearing flesh. Minato slowly turned his head as fear started to clench his heart. His eyes finally stopped on Kushina and the sight that greeted him made him gasp.

It was obvious that Kushina was dead at this point. Her stomach looked like a bloated and mangled pile of flesh. Her face was twisted forever into a horrible mask of pain. Her eyes were open to their fullest while her mouth was frozen in a silent scream. Her throat had three burning slashes through it that finalized that picture of horror that was now Kushina.

But the image of his brutalized wife was not what shocked him. A figure made of pure chakra was currently slouched above his wife. The figure had three vicious claws that were covered in what was no doubt his wife's blood. The figures eyes glowed a eerily black that stood out from its body. It also had 9 flowing tails that stretched from his tail bone. But the most disturbing part about the figure was what was inside of him. In the center of its body, Minato's baby floating in its body. The body was in obvious pain, as its scream rang through the room and its arm flailed around frantically.

"What the hell is happening?" Minato asked himself. The figure seemed to to hear Minato as it turned its head towards him. A terrifying grin appeared on its face.

"**I've waited for this day for so long**." The figure said. Minato looked shocked at the creature's ability to talk.

"What are you and what are you doing with my child ?" Minato yelled at the creature. The creature let out a guttural laugh at Minato's shock.

"**What? You don't recognize the creature that's been in your wife's stomach for the past 25 years**." The figure said.

"K-kyuubi? What the " Minato said in shock. The creature laughed at Minato's realization.

"**Congratulations! The supposed "Sealing Master" has figured it all out. Now if you would excuse me, I have a village to destroy.**" The Kyuubi said. Minato suddenly was filled with energy when he heard what the Kyuubi said. He dashed towards it with a kunai raised.

"You're not going anywhere with my child!" Minato said. Minato appeared in front of the Kyuubi with his kunai. Minato managed to get a glimpse of a smirk on Kyuubi's face before he was knocked unconscious by a gigantic burst of chakra.

(Thirty Minutes Later)

Minato was awakened by the horrid screams of death and the smell of a blazing fire. He shot up from his downed position and looked around at his current surroundings. It looked like he was in what used to be the room, if the remnants of a blazing roof were any indication.

"How in the hell did the Kyuubi escape?" Minato asked himself. He quickly dashed out of the ruins of the house and towards the sound of the screams. Minato surmounted the hill that separated him from the village and came upon a terrible sight.

Konoha was in a state of devastation Flames ripped through the village in an enormous amounts. Several buildings were crushed into mere twigs, one of which included the Hokage Tower. But that wasn't the worst site. The worst was the giant nine tails fox that seemed to be the cause of all the damage. The fox would sway his tails, causing earthquakes and spouts of fire to plague the city. And if Minato looked closely, he could see hear the frightened screams of his son.

"Naruto." Minato whispered to himself. Minato was about to interfere but suddenly saw a giant puff of smoke appear. A sword swiftly struck through the cloud of smoke and towards the fox. The fox dodged with speed hidden by its size.

The smoke cleared to reveal what was a giant frog. The frog had a blue vest that openly showed his torso. He was a dusty red color with brighter red marks decorating his eyes. He had a large prominent scar covering his left eye. He also had a large pipe that hung loosely from his lips.

"Sensei." Minato whispered himself. Minato watched mesmerized as the gigantic toad fought valiantly against the fox. But his confused and injured mind could tell that the toad was be overcome. Once he saw it, he immediately began to dash through the village.

"Why didn't I just give sensei one of my kunai?!" Minato thought to himself as he dashed through the village. Minato had to rush pass screaming villagers, leap over fallen homes and it took every fiber of his being not to stop and help them out.

As Minato got closer and closer to the village gates, he could see his sensei and his summon were being overwhelmed. Minato eventually got close enough to watch his sensei go through a chain of hand signs that he immediately recongized. Minato heart sunk as he saw the ethereal figure of the Shinigami appear behind his sensei.

"Sensei!" Minato yelled while starting to scale the gigantic toad. Jiraiya turned his head and saw his student dashing towards him with fear in his eyes. Jiraiya gave a reassuring smile before turning his head back to the gigantic nine-tailed fox.

"Gamabunta get me close ... and take care of Minato for me." Jiraiya said. The Shinigami that stood silent behind Jiraiya finally spoke.

"**This exchange of human emotions bore me. Tell me what to seal or I'll leave now**." The Shinigami said in a rough voice. Jiraiya nodded before crouching while summoning chakra to his legs. Minato had finally managed to reach the top of the toad only to see his sensei crouched. Minato watched in horror as Jiraiya leap with enormous strength towards the giant fox.

Jiraiya got within feet of the giant demon fox before he suddenly froze. A long ethereal sword was now sticking through his chest. The sword ran through his chest, through the fox's head and into Naruto's chest. The Shinigami opened its mouth and Minato watched as what seemed to be his sensei's soul. Once the Shinigami had fully eaten his sensei's soul, he closed its mouth and took hold of its sword. Kyuubi was visibly struggling to escape the hold of the sword.

The Shinigami ripped his sword up causing the Kyuubi to release a roar as a massive amount of its body was ripped off. The Shinigami continued this process until several large parts of its body were missing

The Shinigami raised its sword for one final strike before sending it sailing towards Kyuubi's head. His sword seemingly cut through Kyuubi and Naruto. Suddenly a bright light filled the battlefield that blinded everyone including Minato.

The light disappeared to reveal the Shinigami holding Naruto in his hand. Naruto was now silenced as he had a strange design on his stomach.

The Shinigami turned to the frozen Minato. He slowly glided over to Minato with Naruto in hand. Once he got within distances, the Shinigami stuck out his hand that contained Naruto.

"This boy's soul has been touched by death. His life will be too." The Shinigami said. Minato still frozen in shock, did not hear or even see the Shinigami. His mind was still focused on the lost of his sensei.

The Shinigami noticed this and gently lowered Naruto onto Gamabunta's back. He then slowly drifted away from the trio, disappearing from their sight completely only after a couple of people.

Hiruzen suddenly appeared on top of Gamabunta covered in his armour and armed with a bo-staff. He looked upon the frozen Minato and the now silent baby.

"Bunta-San... What the hell happened?" Hiruzen asked. Bunta lightly lowered his head at this.

"Jiraiya-chan sacrificed himself to seal away the Kyuubi. Minato witnessed the moments at which he died. Jiraiya used THAT jutsu." Bunta said.

Now it was Hiruzen's turn to lower his head as he heard the bad news. Hiruzen walked over to Minato and tried to shake him out of his shock. After getting no response for several seconds, Hiruzen swiftly knocked Minato out with a chop to the back of the neck. Hiruzen summoned a clone and the clone scooped Minato up and disappeared into the village.

Hiruzen moved to the baby and picked it up. As soon as Hiruzen laid a hand on the child, the seal that was on his stomach glowed an eerily red that worried Hiruzen.

Hiruzen stared out into the burning village with Naruto in his. He could still here the screaming and yelling of the villagers below as they tried to evade the burning and falling village. Hiruzen saw the ninja attempting to put out the demon enhanced fires to no avail. Hiruzen saw as the many villagers wept over the dead body of a loved one, crushed by a falling piece of debris or burnt by the flames.

"To think that all of this was caused by the thing sealed into you." Hiruzen said while staring down at Naruto. He then started to run towards the village with Naruto in hand.

"**I will be back and I shall finish this**!" Hiruzen heard a voice say. Hiruzen suddenly stopped in the middle of the run and looked own at Naruto. He almost didn't catch the flicker of red chakra cover Naruto but he played it off as tiredness.

If only he knew. If only.

* * *

**Ard people done. Most of you will probably see where this story would go if I actually made it into a story. I apologize if this is a little rough to read, couldn't get a Beta on time. Anyways hope you enjoyed it. Please review on whether or not you want me to make into a full blown story. See yah later (Hopefully)**


End file.
